The present invention relates generally to a freezer component which stores frozen food and automatically removes the frozen food from the freezer component in response to a signal
Freezers are used to keep objects, such as food, frozen. Freezers are commonly used in residences, grocery stores, and restaurants to keep food frozen. In the restaurant or food service industry, food is often stored in a freezer prior to preparation and serving. The food is usually manually placed into the freezer by an employee for storage. When the food is to be prepared and served, the food is manually removed by an employee and prepare for serving.
A drawback to the prior art freezers is that additional labor is needed to remove the food from the freezer prior to preparation for serving as the food is manually removed by an employee. It would be beneficial to use a freezer that automatically transfers frozen food from a freezer component to a preparation area in response to an operator request.
The freezer component of the present invention automatically removes frozen food from the freezer component in response to a signal. The freezer component includes a rotatable portion, a loading side and a feeding side. The rotatable portion is rotatable by a carousel. Two raiseable platforms are located in each of the loading side and the feeding side. Food is loaded into the freezer component by placing the food onto the platforms positioned in the loading side. The carousel then rotates the rotatable portion 180xc2x0 to position the food-loaded platforms in the feeding side. Rods around the platforms prevent the food from falling from the platforms during rotation. The empty platforms now located in the loading side are loaded with additional food.
When a signal is received, food in the feeding side is automatically removed from the freezer component by alternately raising the two platforms holding the food. When a sensor detects that the feeding side is empty and contains no more food, the rotatable portion rotates 180xc2x0 in the reverse direction, positioning the recently food-loaded platforms in the feeding side and the empty platforms in the loading side. Stops in the freezer component prevent over-rotation of the carousel.